The Elites
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: AU Harry!Twin, Political, Powerful, Not the boy-who-live? Parents alive... The Purebloods have always kept to themselves... but what if Pureblood society is even more complex than anyone imagined? A certain code kept in the dark, recently come to light...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Very AU story, new characters and waht not... Wrote this ages ago, i'll post maybe two more chapters now, and tell me if you want me to complete it... Coolies... uhhh**

**Disclaimer: Still see no point to these but, i do not own Harry Potter...**

**Prologue: How it all started...**

Harry Potter had always been intelligent. Ever since he could remember he was always able to solve problems. At the moment, he was 6 years old, and already he was reading 5th year material. You see, Harry James Potter was special, in more ways than just involving his intelligence. Harry Potter... was a wizard.

His whole family were magical. His parent, James Andrew Potter and Lily Marie Potter, were two of the most respected wizard and witch of their century. James worked as an Auror, the captain of his squad. An Auror could be compared to as a police officer. They dealt with the criminals and threats to the Wizarding environment. Lily was a healer, and worked at St. Mungos for the Critically Ill.

Harry had two siblings, with another on the way. His twin and the person Harry was the closest to was his sister, Isabella Anne Potter, or just Bella. Bella was like Harry, almost exactly the same. They both had black hair, which they inherited from their father, and emerald green eyes, which they inherited from their mother. Bella was also as smart, if not smarter than Harry. They both preferred to read quietly in the library rather than be outside with their younger brother, Damien.

Damien was the exact opposite to the two twins. He was a year younger, with messy auburn red hair and hazel eyes. He preferred to fly his broomstick rather than read, or play pranks with their uncles Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Damien was also very important to the wizarding world. He was the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

It had happened a few years ago. Some seer had created a prophecy, and this resulted in the almost death of the entire Potter family.

_The One with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him... Born as the seventh month dies...And he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other... For neither can live while the other survives... Born as the seventh month dies..._

See, the problem with this prophecy was that it could relate to four different children. Three of them were the Potter children. Another was Neville Longbottom. All four children had been born on the exact same day. This was creepy in itself. Harry was born first. At 11:55pm July 31st 1980, Lily and James Potter welcomed Harry James Potter to the world. At 11:56pm July 31st 1980, Alice and Frank Longbottom welcome Neville Lucas Longbottom to the world. At 11:58pm July 31st 1980, Lily and James Potter welcomed Isabella Anne Potter to the world, and placed her with her 2 minute old brother. At 11:59 July 31st 1981, Lily, James, Harry and Isabella Potter welcomed Damien Andrew Potter to the world.

It was uncanny that all four prophesized children would be born at time with minute intervals, minus Damien with a year to separate. Needless to say, the two families were ecstatic, and were incredibly close. When the prophecy was spoken, it was witnessed by two people. One, Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. The other, Severus Tobias Snape. Albus believed that the prophecy was of concern to Damien, as he had been born with only a minute before the death of the seventh month. The Potters went in hiding, but Voldemort found them via James' once good friend Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort, not wanting to waste time, simply stunned the other four. He would normally have killed them, but didn't have the time as the wards had failed around the house, and Aurors would have been on their way. He sent a killing curse toward Damien, but something interfered. He blocked the curse, and instead it back lashed onto Voldemort. Pettigrew was caught and sent to Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison. Damien was deemed the Saviour, and the Potter family became famous.

With all that was going on, one would think the Potters to start favouring young Damien and shunning to the two eldest. However the Potter seniors shared their affections and Damien shared the attention. They were in fact a close family. However the other three Potters had no idea what the twins could do. What they wanted to be able to do. They had already read almost every book in the library. Their magic made it appearance a little over three year ago, while Damien's had only just started manifesting.

Harry looked outside the window to see Damien flying circles around his Uncle Sirius, or Padfoot as he preferred. James and Remus stood laughing as Sirius tried to grab Damien, only to fall flat face first into the dirt. Lily was sitting in a chair not far away reading a book in the sun. The door to the library opened, but Harry didn't turn around. It wasn't hard to guess who was there. Standing in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a Harpies Quidditch jersey was Bella. She liked Quidditch like both her brothers, though like Harry she preferred book. She sat down into a seat beside Harry, looking out the window to watch the rest of their family.

After a long silence she finally spoke.

"I've been thinking."

Harry finally turned, raising his eyebrow and stared mockingly.

"When do you stop?"

Bella glared, picking up a book and flipping it open.

"I was thinking that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

Bella shut the book, dropping it onto the table beside her.

"Well, you know how we're supposed to take on the family title and blah blah blah"

Harry nodded. There were certain families in the Wizarding World where when the heir became a certain age; they would take over the responsibilities of the family. It was rare, but sometimes in extreme cases of closeness, a pair of siblings could share the title, splitting responsibilities and all. Harry and Bella had chosen to do this already. They may be 6, but they were both very mature. Harry wasn't sure where Bella was going with this.

"Well, you know how Dad never really learnt the proper teachings and all that? How he kinds of just flies through everything?"

Once again, Harry nodded, still unsure where this was going.

"Well I was thinking we should... Get Uncle Mathias to teach us. You know... Go live with him"

Harry blinked at her. It was a good idea, but it would mean they would basically be moving out from their parents. Their Uncle Mathias was James younger brother. He had gone through the proper schooling in case James couldn't take the title. Harry thought they should probably do it, but their parents would definitely object. This made him just a little angry. They never let them do anything. Damien either. They were the kind of parents who were over-protective. They were afraid something bad would happen to them. But in reality it was suffocating them. Harry knew Bella had a short temper. She inherited it from her mother. And if they were to say something which they thought meant well, when in reality they basically just insulted their daughter, Harry was afraid things would be said. But on the whole, Harry wouldn't blame her.

"It is a good suggestion. We'll write to him tonight."

Bella nodded, picking up the Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, and pulled her legs up to curl into the chair. And that is how they spent the next 2 hours. Reading, and thinking about the reactions.

They were called down for dinner, and sat quietly as they listened to James rave about the good old days. After dinner, they moved to their rooms where they pulled out a piece of parchment. They decided that Bella should write, considering she had better handwriting.

_Dear Uncle Mathis,_

_How have you been doing? We are doing excellent. We have currently finished the curriculum for 4__th__ year Hogwarts students and have started on 5__th__ year. Being so intelligent has its perks. We order our books via postal. What with our sounding so mature, we aren't questioned, which is good._

_I am sorry to say this is not a social letter. We understand that it was you who attended Magix School of Politics. You see, we have decided to share our title when we come of age, and we understand we will be in need of proper schooling. We have yet to inform our parents of our decision as we are unsure of your response. We were hoping you would take us in, and teach us how to conduct ourselves, as we know our father will not think of it until a few weeks before 17__th__ birthday. _

_Please think about your answer, and we shall inform you to a best time to prepare for our arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter and Isabella Anne Potter_

The two smiled as they read through the book. They were rather intelligent weren't they?

They tied the letter to Hedwig, Harry's owl, as Eleanor, Bella's owl, was out hunting.

After watching the white bird fly into the distance, they got prepared for bed, and read until they were tired.

The two awoke that morning quite excited. They were hoping their Uncle would agree. Mathias Cameron Potter was a year younger than James. He was a lot stricter, and acted with an air of a pureblood, though without the arrogance.

They didn't wait long to hear the news, as Hedwig was perched on her stand with a letter tied to her leg. They scrambled to open it, rubbing their eyes in the process to remove he sleep.

_Dear Niece and Nephew,_

_To say I was quite shocked to receive your letter would be an immense understatement. Not at your question. No, I was actually hoping to receive it. But more in your way of speech. I fully understand how the bookseller was able to believe you were older._

_I would be delighted to teach you in the way of politics and the proper conduct. However, you must know. This will be a tireless task. As you might not be aware, all high standing family head of houses must be quite efficient in a number of tasks. Several languages, duelling techniques and social etiquette are among them. _

_Forward you estimated arrival, and I shall be prepared._

_But know this. I believe my dear brother will not be happy with you decision, as will your mother. Should any conflict arise, simply hold the parchment at any time you wish, say Activate, and you and any belonging shall be transported here. This will be your mode of transport at you wishing should my brother and his wife not be very understanding._

_Sincerely,_

_Mathias Cameron Potter_

Harry and Bella let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding. Bella looked at her brother, grimacing.

"We should bring it up at dinner. It'd be less formal than seeking them out. This might not end well. It's a good thing Uncle Mathias thought of it."

Harry nodded, not looking forward to dinner.

Dinner finally arrived. Bella and Harry made their way downstairs only to come face to face with more people than they thought. Along with their family, Sirius had brought along his wife and two children. Sara Black was 2 years older than Lily, with black hair and hazel eyes. She could have passed as James' sister. Their children, Cassandra and Alison, were the same age as Bella and Harry, though the former were two months older.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had joined them, along with the Longbottoms. Harry and Bella smiled at Neville, who had walked up to them. Neville was their best friend.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Neville"

Bella had smiled, hugging the boy she considered her brother in all but blood.

"Hello Mate"

Harry smiled as well.

"What's everyone doing here?"

Harry tried to rack his memory of anything special on today, but he came up short.

"Nothing really. We're just having dinner."

Harry nodded.

"So nothing special?"

Neville shook his head, his arm still around Bella. Bella was like his little sister. She was after all, one minute younger.

"Well that'll change tonight"

Bella had spoken, grimacing. Neville furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"We were planning on telling our parents we're going to live with Uncle Mathias in order to prepare for our evident rise as family Heads"

Neville sighed, nodding.

"I was thinking this same thing not a week ago. I was going to ask my Gran. But I don't think Mum and Dad would go for it."

Bella nodded. Harry decided to speak about what their Uncle planned.

"Our Uncle thought of our parents reactions. He gave us an emergency portkey if we still wanted to do it and escape from Mum and Dad."

Neville nodded, considering the idea himself. They entered the kitchen, seating themselves on one side of the dining table, with both boys on either side of Bella. Everyone ate talking happily. Harry knew the best time would be before desert was served.

"Mother, Father"

Lily and James stopped speaking with Minerva. Harry sounded so formal that it shocked them a little. They turned to their son, as silence enveloped the room.

"Uh, yes Harry?"

James saw a glimmer of some emotion through his son's eyes.

"We were hoping, that is to say Bella and I were hoping, to discuss with you certain arrangements we wished to make."

James blinked, gaping at his son. Lily looked between her two eldest in both shock and worry. Something was going on. To the other's presents, the watched in amusement and curiosity. However Alice and Frank noticed a contemplative look on their son's face.

"And what was that son?"

Harry looked James in the eyes, blinking.

"We wish to go live with Uncle Mathias."

It was simple, blunt, and straight to the point. Lily dropped the fork she had been holding, a gasp escaping her mouth. Sirius and Remus both gaped, while the others simply looked shocked. No-one said anything, as they all looked from James and Lily, to Harry and Bella. The silence was broken when Neville spoke.

"And I wish to live with Gran"

This caused the exact same reaction from Alice as Lily, and even more silence, if that was even possible. It took a moment before both James and Frank said simultaneously,

"You...What?"

"We wish to go live with others, in order to learn the proper way and schooling one should get when they take over as family head. We read that teaching should begin at first sign of magic, and we are incredibly far behind. Uncle Mathias had already agreed, and I'm sure Madam Longbottom would gladly teach her grandson."

The silence carried on, as everyone processed what Bella had said. It was broken when Lily suddenly spoke.

"No."

Bella blinked, not expecting the refusal to be so blunt.

"What?"

"I said no. You will not be going."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a real answer."

"I don't care. You're not going and that's final."

The others in attendance watched the two like a tennis match, as mother and daughter argued, both beginning to become quite loud.

"But why NOT?"

"I have told you... NO"

"But you know Uncle will keep us safe. And you let Damien do what he wants. And he's a year younger. Why can't we do what we want when HE GET'S TOO?"

"BECAUSE HE'S MORE IMPORTANT"

Silence...

That was all that was in the room. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock. Harry and Neville with disgust. Lily with horror, along with the others. And Bella's with hurt. Her eyes hardened, and her face turned emotionless. As Harry and Neville stood, flanking her side for comfort, she stared at her shocked mother.

"Oh. I guess that is a good reason why isn't it."

Lily looked at her daughter broken.

"Bella... I... I didn't mean..."

She never got to finish as Bella, Harry and Neville turned as one, and left the room. Lily turned to the other occupants, looking at them in horror.

"I didn't mean it I swear! It just slipped out. I didn't mean it"

James stood and enveloped his wife in a hug. Dumbledore cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm sure if you let them calm down, they will accept your apology."

He was cut short when the distinct sound of a portkey echoed through the halls. The countdown was at 5. Everyone rushed from the room and up the stairs. They burst into Bella and Harry's room as the countdown reached 1. They managed to glimpse luggage and three people before they were gone. All they could remember was the 2 emerald green, and pale blue eyes, before they were gone.

And that is how the Potter family lost their two eldest. How the Longbottom family lost theirs.

Lily blamed herself, but eventually everyone moved on. They hadn't heard from them in years. The Potter's had 4 more children. Rose Danielle Potter, Kane Cameron Potter, Jason Sirius Potter, and Caitlyn Alice Potter. The Longbottoms had 2 more. Laura Jane Longbottom and Tray James Longbottom. The kids grew up, and they were told of their siblings. They had all wanted to reunite, or meet them, but couldn't find them. Every July 31st, despite Damien's birthday, everyone mourned. Not just the close friends and family, but also the Wizarding world. They had lost contact, and didn't return mail that they had all sent. It wouldn't be for another 10 years that they were reacquainted. And they would be so much different than what they remembered...

**A/N: Awesome so... Reviews please...**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter One... Not much to say really...**

**Chapter One: Lady Black**

The Order of the Phoenix was an old group of wizards and witches who fought against dark wizards. At this time, that wizard was Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had returned after kidnapping Damien last year. Not that the public accepted it.

At the moment, the Order sat in Number 12 Grimmould Place, which was being used at the headquarters. For some reason, Madam Walburga, Sirius' mother, had mellowed out a little, and allowed them the use. Grimmould had the best protection shy of Hogwarts and Gringotts.

They were sitting at the table discussing plans when suddenly the door opened. As everyone in the Order was present, this caused disturbance. Walburga sat at the head of the table. The other Order members looked at her.

"Expecting anyone Walburga?"

"Yes actually Dumbledore, I am. My heir."

"Heir? I thought I was your heir?"

Sirius' head had snapped up when his mother spoke. If it was true, he would be incredibly happy. He didn't want to be in charge of the Noble and Ancient house of Black.

"Technically, and heir can be decided even by the smallest of relation."

At that moment, they heard a young woman's voice echo down toward the kitchen. Her voice was soft, almost bell-like.

"Kreature"

Instantly, the Order heard the pop of a house elf. They were shocked. The elf only ever popped in so quickly when it was Walburga calling. Had anyone been paying attention, they would have notice Severus Snape, Madam Augusta Longbottom ( who they discovered was not teaching Neville), and Susan Bones( who had joined under her mother and Aunt's permission), all were smiling or sneering in Snape's case, as they already knew who the woman was. The Order was shocked when Kreature replied.

"Mistress calls Kreature?"

No one had heard him call anyone mistress other than Walburga, or be nice to anyone other than Walburga.

"Where is Aunt Walburga?"

"Mistress be in kitchen with Order Mistress"

"Well done Kreature."

The Order could hear the woman approach. Some took out their wands; other's looked at Walburga, who had risen from her chair. They all focused their attention to the door when it suddenly opened.

Several of the younger, single males' jaws dropped. The woman in the doorway was simply described as stunning. She wore, instead of the normal wizarding robes, muggle clothes. (Muggles were non-magical people). Starting from the bottom, as everyone did, they found her to be wearing black stiletto heels. They added to her height a good 5 inches, making her reach 5'11. She had on black skinny jeans, which hugged her legs like no tomorrow. She wore a silver belt, with some strange mark. It was an E, and was boarded in a strange design. Some, who recognised it, turned to Susan, who was sporting the same design on her own belt. Turning back to the woman, they found her wearing a silky green halter neck, with a low dropping V-neck. It was short in length, and showed at least 3 inches of her stomach, which they noticed was flat, and toned, and sported and emerald belly-button ring. Lingering on that for a few of the men, they returned to scrutinizing the girl. She had the same design only it was sort of like a pendent. Though this time they noticed the E was gold. Moving on, she had long black hair that cascaded down her back. Her skin was pale, but not so much as to question her health. She had pouty lips, and a slight rosy complexion. Long eye-lashes framed emerald green eyes while her forehead was covered lightly with a right sided fringe...

Wait... EMERALD GREEN EYES.

Only one family was known to have that particular shade of green eyes. And only one female of that family had black hair with those colour eyes. And only one female would be 15 almost 16, have black hair and those colour eyes. And said person was...

"Bella?"

Lily had not been expecting much to occur during their meeting. The kids had joined much to her, Alice's and Molly's dismay. She had expected Dumbledore to drone on about plans, and Severus to make some snarky remark to James. What she hadn't expected was to face the daughter she told wasn't important, and hadn't seen in almost 10 years.

Bella barely paid the Order and more specifically her family any attention. Instead she smiled at Walburga, and embraced her in a hug. They kissed each other's cheek, smiling at each other as Walburga held her at arm's length.

"You look incredible my dear. Every time I see you you're changing."

Bella laughed, echoing around the room. Her laugh was light and peaceful, and made everyone comfortable.

"Well, I should hope I changed. Wasn't the last time you saw me when I had just completed a training course for Magix and I was covered in mud?"

"I forget the details"

Walburga and Bella laughed as the others blinked in confusion. The Potter's had yet to say anything, as they were afraid she would run. They stared at her as she turned around.

"Am I interrupting something Aunt?" She looked at Walburga questioningly.

"Of course not my dear. Simply just discussing believed attacks from the Death Eaters."

Several members startled as she spoke about Order business, but immediately quieted as Bella spoke.

"You should focus you attention on Northampton."

Lily blinked. _How could she possibly know that?_

Dumbledore got a curious twinkle in his eyes, as he thought this exact thing.

"How could you possibly know an attack on Northampton will occur?"

As Bella noticed the accusatory glares she was getting she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a Death Eater if that's what you're wondering. As if. You're not the only one with a double agent in Voldemort's Inner Circle. Mine just so happens to be more trusted."

The Order continued to stare at her in disbelief. She turned her attention toward Snape.

"And Severus. I wouldn't suggest attending the next, nor the following meetings. Lucius informs me he has orders to kill you on sight. After ripping your memories from you of course."

Three things became apparent to Lily at that time. Severus knew Bella. Bella's agent was in fact LUCIUS MALFOY. And SEVERUS knew her daughter and DIDN'T tell HER!

Severus inclined his head, giving a small smile, which further shocked the occupants in the room.

"Thank you for the warning Isabella. I had begun to suspect that I was found out."

Bella nodded, smiling.

"I was planning on seeking you out after my business with Aunt Walburga. Lucius spent the better part of 2 HOURS insulting both Voldemort, and your incompetence. It was both amusing and highly annoying. Especially as I was attempting to brew a post-Crutiatous for him as we had run out of stock. I almost through the cauldron at him. If it hadn't of been for Narcissa, we would be cleaning a rather dead Malfoy off of the wall. Honestly... He drives me insane sometimes."

The Order started changing their facial expressions from one of shock, disbelief or amazement into amusement. Bella had started ranting, choosing to sit in a chair beside Walburga and Lily, across from Augusta.

"Did you know he spends over an hour in the bathroom? On his hair alone! And I'm not even going to bother telling you how much product the man put's in his hair, I myself lost count at 25. It's a surprise his hair isn't as greasy as your own Severus."

Severus narrowed his eyes as Sirius and James coughed to hide the laugh. Had it been anyone other than the woman in front of him said that, he may have killed them.

"I'm telling you, and I will continue to until he admits it. But I'm fairly sure he used to be a woman once. I don't know how Narcissa puts up with him."

It was then that Augusta decided to join the conversation. Standing, and to the shock of the Order, she hugged Bella.

"I heard it was because of his...rather enlightening...performance in bed."

"MOTHER"

Frank had all but screamed, yet the two women completely ignored him. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Augusta. And if that were true than there would be more Malfoys in the world. I haven't once been asked to brew a contraceptive potion since I've been staying there the last 3 years. And Narcissa is still in perfect shape."

Augusta grinned, while Susan decided it was time to make her association with the once missing Potter known. Copying Augusta, she stood and hugged the girl.

"Could you imagine more Draco's in the world?"

She sat down, but yet she, along with everyone else in the room noticed the strange glint in Bella's eyes.

"While there may not be anymore Draco's in the world, there's rumour a new Nott will appear soon."

"Nott? But Theo's parents are much too old to be having another baby."

"It wasn't his parent's I was talking about."

Susan's eyes widened, as did Augusta's and Walburga's. The Order watched in fascination and amusement as they four began gossiping.

"NO!"

"Yes"

Sara frowned, thinking hard.

"Isn't Theodore Nott 15?"

The two teenagers turned to Sara, making her shift in discomfort.

"16. His birthday was last month. Which is where it all started."

"Really?"

"Oh Yeah. Quite the scandal really. They're supposed to wait until marriage. They're to go before council to decide what they will do."

Susan shook her head, sighing. Madam Bones looked at her curiously. She had no idea her niece was a friend of the previously missing Isabella Potter.

"I wonder what will happen. And Pansy! God what must her parents think?"

"I think they were actually quite relieved really."

"Why?"

_Yes Isabella. Why would parents be relieved their only daughter was pregnant?_ Thought Minerva as she watched. Clearly, the two were content with ignoring the others in the room. She noticed Severus had moved closer to Isabella, glaring at anyone who looked at her funny. Almost like a guard he was. And she wasn't the only one to notice it.

"Honestly Severus. They are not going to attack me. Do you really think they will lose their chance? And I'm sure Moody would love to know the going's on in the pure-blood rising so stop playing guard and listen to the gossip. You might be able to use some of it as leverage over Lucius. And as to why, I think they thought that Theo and Pansy had decided to go Dark."

At the last part, she turned back to Susan, who was smirking at Severus.

"I'm afraid to interrupt in case of a scolding like that. But, what do you mean by afraid? Aren't the Parkinson's dark families?"

It was Damien who had spoken. The first Potter to do so since Lily. He was quiet. Unsure of his own reaction to seeing his older sister in nearly 10 years.

Bella and Susan were silent, staring at Damien. They then started to shake, as they suddenly burst into laughter. Soon, they were joined by Madam's Longbottom and Black, along with a small deep chuckle from Severus.

"Please... Barely any of Voldemort's Inner Circle is truly on the Dark side. The only true followers he has are Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. The rest are simply spies, or there to deflect any pain."

"DEFLECT PAIN! ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ABOUT THOSE PEOPLE THEY KILLED?"

Clearly, Moody wasn't happy with the second eldest Potter.

"And how were they all killed Moody?"

Her voice was cold, and icy. It had completely changed from the light, bubbly tone she had previously had.

"HOW ELSE? THE KILLING CURSE"

"And were they tortured?"

"DOES IT MATTER? THOSE SLIMY SNAKES KILLED THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE"

"Yes. It does matter. Because those 'slimy snakes' stopped the incredible pain they would have endured by Voldemort instead. They gave them a painless death. While Voldemort would have tortured them for fun instead. Someway...Somehow... Those innocent people would have met the same eventual end. This time though, they didn't have to face Voldemort to do so."

As she spoke, faces began to drop. Moody stared in disbelief as Bella stood.

"Do you honestly think that those Death Eater's (who have done nothing but help you) don't regret what they had done. That Lucius Malfoy doesn't need Level 4 Dreamless Sleep because he wakes screaming at the sight of the 9 year old girl he was forced to kill so Voldemort didn't get to her. That Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't cry in agony every day from the constant 3 hour, 2 minute interval, Crutiatous session that she had to endure because she refused to kill the 3 month year old baby girl. Or that because of him, Adrian Zabini was forced to offer his own wife to be raped in return for the 15 year old girl he manage to get to me as an escape. Or that Katherine Zabini willingly agreed with her husband, and as a result spent 4 months on a trauma relief potion to be taken 3 time a day."

Moody visibly deflated with every word spoken. Horror etched itself onto many of the occupant's faces. Susan, Walburga, Augusta and Severus all wore expressionless masks as Bella spoke.

"You probably didn't even realize what you're having Severus do. Sometimes he would have to resort to asking for my help in brewing a simple pain-relief. He now has to take said potion every day, three time a day, until I can declare him with a clean bill of health. This procedure started a little over 2 years ago. And before that he resorted to himself doing them. They have their own allegiance first, and it is not to Voldemort."

It was silent as everyone processed what she had said. Clearly she was close with several of the people mentioned. Deciding to ignore the Order, she turned to Susan and the two older woman.

"So...Have you decided what to wear to the party?"

Dropping the mask, the 4 women talked excitedly as Severus avoided many other's eyes.

An hour later, a brilliant black and gold phoenix flashed into the room, startling the Order who had begun to have lunch.

Bella looked at the bird, smiling. She stroked its feather's, before taking the parchment addressed to herself. The bird trilled, looked at Fawkes, who was on Dumbledore's shoulder, then flashed away. She opened the scroll like parchment, frowning as she read the last line.

"What's the problem my dear?"

"It's nothing Aunt. Harry wishes to meet Susan and I in Founder's Lane. He said Neville and Draco would be meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron for extra protection."

Looking up from the scroll, she noticed the shocked and hopeful looks of the Potter and Longbottom families. Ignoring them, she looked at Susan.

"I think it's rather important. He imprinted the Elite Signet Signature. The entire Council is meeting us in Godric's Horde."

"We'd better go then. Walburga, Augusta, Severus, Order. We'll see you later."

As the two stood to leave, Lily called to them at the doorway.

"Bella. Do you think...Maybe... We could talk to you and Harry?"

Bella raised her eyebrow, thinking. Nodding, she called for Kreature. She wrote something on a piece of parchment, before calling for Kreature. Giving Lily the paper, she turned to the elf.

"Have the dress I left here a few weeks ago sent to Malfoy Manor."

Before the two left, Kreature said something that shocked the Order.

"Of course Lady Black."

As Isabella and Susan left, Walburga and Augusta both sat down, excitedly discussing the obvious pregnancy scandal. The Potters and the Longbottoms sat in complete silence, staring at the door Bella had just left. Lily stood, turning slowly toward Severus. The room fell silent, as Lily produced her scariest glare.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU KNEW MY DAUGHTER? MY SON? HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME SEVERUS? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!"

Severus raised his eyebrow, slowly standing. A classic Snape Sneer spread across his face, as he stood to full height.

"Were you not listening Potter? Isabella just said that my allegiance wasn't with Voldemort. It most certainly isn't with the Order. Not completely. If you had listened at all instead of staring at her the entire time you would have deducted that Isabella has helped me countless of times, so therefore, my allegiance must be with her and her brother. Don't pretend to know anything about the Old Families, as you will never understand. And yes, I care about you Lily, but I care about Isabella, and her brothers more."

With that said, he turned, and left the dumb struck Order. But Damien had caught onto something his Potions professor had said.

"What did he mean 'brothers'?"

Lily looked at her son, her face still shocked. Walburga spoke up, gaining the attention of the room.

"Isabella and Harrison officially adopted Neville as their brother, even going so far as to endure the blood sibling ritual."

Augusta continued to speak to her, as though she hadn't just said something shocking.

Albus watched it all, deep in thought. He had seen that symbol somewhere, he just couldn't remember where.

Lily looked at the parchment in her hands. Tracing her finger over the familiar script. Her daughter wrote like she did. The g's and the s' were the exact same.

_Godric's Horde. 10 am. Neville will be accompanying us. Do not be late. Bring whoever you wish._

She looked up, catching the eyes of her husband. She will do anything to get her eldest back. No matter what it took...

**A/N: Reviews?**


End file.
